Born Tommorrow
by Hitoare
Summary: Sasuke was an above average student in the local high school when a new kid arrives who doesn't get along. But how will Sasuke deal with the death of his parents by the hand of his brother who is on the run? What will he do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Born Tomorrow

**Chapter One: New Student**

"Aah! Sasu-kun! Can I sit next to you?" A pink-haired girl bobbed up and down next to Uchiha Sasuke, smiling brightly. She adjusted the skirt of her dark blue uniform, blushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was the reason he hated going to school. Hanging around these annoying little fangirls. Just his luck. He really wished he could stab himself with something sharp. Except he didn't have anything sharp to stab himself with. Scowling, he laid his chin on his laced fingers, staring at the chalkboard. "I don't care." He grunted.

"Kyaa Thank you, Sasu-kun!" The girl, Sakura, giggled, a pink tinge crossing her cheeks. She sat down in the desk next to him and placed her backpack on the desktop in front of her. "Sasu-kun, did you hear?"

"What is it?" He really wished she'd stop calling him that. He could hear a cluster of some of the other girls in his class whispering indignantly about him and Sakura. Sighing, the fifteen-year old looked away.

"A new student is coming today! He's supposed to be from really far away! And you know what I heard?" Sakura paused.

Sasuke didn't even glance at her, choosing to roll his eyes instead. "What did you hear?" Why didn't she go away? Maybe she thought she had a chance at him if she talked to him. Yeah right. He chose, instead, to scan the classroom. A typical high school room with doodles all over the chalkboard, an empty teacher's desk, and students milling around the windows and bookcases.

"That he's haunted by some spirit!" Sakura's eyes widened when she said this, as if a little spooked.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief. "Whatever." He turned away, ending the conversation. Sakura stuck out her lower lip, disappointed that she got rejected so quickly. Boy? Haunted? As if. Sasuke didn't believe in this kind of stuff. It was ridiculous. Just a bunch of rumors that could easily be proved wrong.

The door swung open and their teacher entered the room, a tall white-haired man who went by the name of Hatake Kakashi. "Class." He stared at them, obviously bored. His typical hardcover book was at hand and he seemed to be carrying nothing else. There was a headband that went around one eye and Sasuke often wondered about it. "As you guys probably know, we got ourselves a new student. Please welcome Uzumaki Naruto." He stepped aside to reveal a slightly shorter than average boy.

The boy, Naruto, seemed a bit dazed out, perhaps thinking of something else. He had shaggy, spiked blonde hair and bright, amazingly bright blue eyes. The strangest thing about him however, was these three scratches on each cheek. Naruto blinked a couple of times before grinning broadly. "What's up?" He held up a hand, waving to them.

Kakashi pointed to an empty desk. "You can sit there." It was beside a student, Nara Shikamaru, who was laying his head on the desk and mumbling about how 'troublesome' this was. Naruto stared for a moment and shrugged. He made his way over to his new desk, all eyes following him.

"Open your books to page three hundred and seventy-four and do questions, one through forty." This was often how class went. The teacher would give them an assignment and amuse himself by reading the same book, chuckling every once in a while.

Sasuke eyed the new student curiously as was everyone else. But strangely enough, the boy didn't seem to notice. In fact, it looked like he nodded off. Sasuke scowled. What an idiot. His first day and he's already asleep. What the Hell's wrong with him? Sheesh, no wonder everyone's saying he's haunted. Picking up a pencil, Sasuke began to write the questions on to a sheet of loose-leaf paper. His attention, however, never left Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Hey! Uchiha!" A voice called out from behind Sasuke. Inuzuka Kiba laid his hand on the teen's shoulder, grinning devilishly. "Why don't you invite the new kid over here? He seems a bit out of it." He jerked his thumb over to where Naruto was seated in the corner, slurping up ramen happily.

Sasuke stared at Kiba, his inky locks shadowing his eyes. "Why should I? He decides whether he wants to come over here or not." Sasuke replied coldly.

The Inuzuka shrugged. "Suit yourself. Oi! Uzumaki! Come over here for a sec!"

The blonde looked up, confused. "Hunh?" He got up, carrying his Cup-O-Noodles with him. "What?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke and for a moment, they made eye contact. It felt like a jolt of shock to Sasuke and he lost his cold demeanor for a moment.

"Uzumaki." Kiba smirked at Naruto, wrapping his arm around the shorter one's shoulder. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. That's Uchiha Sasuke, the big cheese around here." He laughed, his wild brown tresses whipping around his face.

Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at the hand like he wasn't sure what to do with it. Glaring at him, Naruto put his hand to his side. "You're supposed to shake it." Naruto muttered and Sasuke leered back at him.

"Well, I'd rather not." Sasuke replied coolly, tapping his slender fingers against the desk.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!"

"I'm not being a jerk. I'm telling the truth."

"The truth! Geez, yeah right! You're just being a creep."

The two fumed at each other, nose to nose, teeth gritted. "Alright, break it up you guys." Kiba stepped in between them, pushing them apart. "Let's not fight." He couldn't help but chuckling though. This was hilarious.

Naruto stormed off, his ramen cup crushed out of anger. Sasuke just glowered, crossing his arms against his chest. Kiba patted him on the back. "I'll leave you alone for a while." He turned and walked off, heading towards Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't believe the nerve of the boy. His first day of school and he was already getting into a fight with him. Him, a jerk? As if. Sasuke continued to frown, seething over the idea. His fists clenched and his dark hues narrowed. Sasuke already knew he and Naruto would not get along. Not at all.

* * *

"Sasu-kun" The ever-annoying voice of Sakura sounded out and she appeared beside him, her pink curls falling around her face. "I heard you got into a fight with Uzumaki-san!" She stuck out her tongue. "Who would want to fight with you? After all, everyone likes you!"

They were on their way home and Sasuke as really hoping that he'd be alone, but of course, Sakura pops up when she was least wanted. She was always following him, hoping to date him. Didn't she realize he was out of her league? Running his fingers through his thick hair, he stared up at the sky, walking just a bit faster. "Who does that Uzumaki guy think he's dealing with! He obviously doesn't know you very well."

"Whatever." Sasuke walked ahead, his hands in his pockets. Large houses passed him as he continued to walk home. Obviously. After all, the boy just got here! Do you really think he would know everything about everyone on his first day? Sasuke doubted Naruto even knew where his classroom was.

"Sasu-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura hurried to catch up to him.

"Look." Sasuke whirled around to face her. "Sakura-san. Leave me alone. I just want to be by myself for a while." He stared at her coldly and she sighed.

"Alright, Sasu-kun…" Turning on heel, she walked off, her shoulders slumped.

"Finally." Sasuke continued his trek home, getting a feeling something bad was about to happen. As he neared his home, a shot rang out. A scream followed and his eyes widened. "SHIT!" Sasuke started to run, slamming the door open and hurrying up the stairs. As he entered his parents' rooms, he let out a gasp. His mother was lying dead on the floor besides his father. And then…standing over them was his brother, Itachi.

"Welcome home, little bro." The tall youth stared at Sasuke with his gleaming red eyes. "Nice to have you stop by." He then dropped the gun he was holding and ran past Sasuke, out of the house. Sirens of police cars could be heard but Sasuke just stood there, in shock. Blood dripped from the bodies, pooling around his feet and he staggered back.

"No…"

_(So how was it? Good, bad? I don't like the way I portrayed Sakura, but then again, I never liked her anyways. Did you think I went too fast with it? I thought so too. Well, gimme some reviews and critique! 3)_


	2. Chapter 2

Born Tomorrow

**Chapter Two: Reporting**

_(Well, since I got so many good reviews, I decided to continue my story. I'm trying to make it longer and keep it in depth. -_

_Baka…: I plan too. Don't worry. xD Drama ish good for teh soul._

_FFFX: You're right. I really didn't want to bore people, plus, I didn't know what to post. I know she's not stupid, but I can't STAND her. X3_

_Hell's Sorrow: The complete summary's on my profile. I'm glad you love it so much. _

_Dj-Kat: I'm surprised. I thought most people would. But that's good._

_Icydragon14: Simple and sweet._

_Nadramon: She was, wasn't she? Yeah, it was. I didn't want to stick an entire extended family in one house, you know? So I just made it Sasuke, Itachi, and his parents._

_IS2CookieZ: Well, I'm getting there.)_

"Thank you for your time. We will do our hardest to track down your brother." The police officer told Sasuke, staring at him with sad eyes. "In the mean time, do you have anyone you can stay with?"

Sasuke's face was pale, as white as a linen sheet. His normally narrowed eyes were wide and he still couldn't believe it. Itachi, his brother, had killed their parents? Why? What could make him do such a horrible thing? Itachi…Why?

There weren't many stars overhead that night. Then again, there weren't many stars out these days. But tonight, the lights seemed to be laughing at his misery, foretelling future things. Sasuke wanted to die. He wanted to just leave the face of the planet. Suddenly, his face hardened. No, he wanted Itachi to die the worst death possible. He wanted to hear Itachi scream by his hands.

"Sir?" The police officer's voice snapped Sasuke out of his trance.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'll find someone." He replied under his breath. He took one last glance at his home where yellow police line tape was being wrapped around the fence and officers searched for clues and cleaned up the bodies.

The police officer nodded his head and went back to his work. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. Where would he stay now? He obviously couldn't stay here. His mind quickly scanned a list of everyone he knew.

Sakura: God no.

Ino: Same.

Shikamaru: Preferably not. Only if need be.

Chouji: No way.

Kiba: Too doggish.

Hinata: Too many family problems.

Neji: Same.

Shino: Hell no. Way too weird.

TenTen: Don't know her well enough.

Rock Lee: Also way too weird.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. There was no one, no one except... He cringed, regretting this. There was only one possible person. Naruto. Why him? Was he desperate enough to go room with this idiot blonde? Apparently so. But right now, he didn't care. All he could think about was the death of his family.

A knock sounded at the door. Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen. "Huh? Someone at this late hour?" He stood up and walked over to the front door. Peering through the eye hole, he grimaced. What was HE doing here? Opening the door, he narrowed his eyes at the taller youth. "What do you want?"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was doing this. With his belongings dumped into his backpack in one hand and his hand stuck in his hoodie pocket in the other, he took a deep breath and before speaking. "Um….Uzumaki, do you mind if I stay over here for a while. My house…is kind of being used…" There was no way Naruto would say yes.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke blankly. Sasuke couldn't blame him. "Are you serious?" He demanded. "What makes you think that I would let you stay here?"

Sasuke groaned. He knew this was going to happen. "Fine, whatever. I'll just sleep on the streets then." He turned and began to walk off.

"Wait! Uchiha!" Naruto called out, and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. "Look, you can stay, but only for a little bit, alright?" Naruto seemed frustrated at this idea. Sasuke smirked though it soon disappeared. Following Naruto inside, he looked around. The place was a mess. Boxes everywhere with belongings thrown across the rooms. Empty ramen bowls scattered here and there. There was also no sign of any parents.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to make any sort of comment. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. The loss of his parents weighed heavily on his shoulder and he couldn't help but brood over it.

"I have a spare room down the hall." Naruto pointed towards it, oblivious to the feelings emitting from Sasuke. "Make yourself at home." And with that, he returned to his ramen, eyes glued to the television.

Sasuke dropped his bag onto the floor of the dark room. It was the only clean place in the entire house. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe it. He had witnessed the murder, and yet, his mind refused to accept the fact that his older brother killed his parents. What had come over Itachi?

"Uchiha?" Naruto's voice sounded from outside the room and he pocked his head in. A look of worry flashed in his eyes but it soon disappeared. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke stood up almost instantly. He had dropped his guard and look what had happened. "Nothing, you idiot." He snapped, crossing his arms against his chest.

Naruto growled in reply. "I let you stay in my home and this is how you repay me? Thanks. Thanks a lot." He turned and left after that, muttering under his breath.

The Uchiha rested his chin on his laced fingers. His mind was swirling in confusion. What made Itachi do this in the first place? Wasn't he happy? Sasuke sighed. He needed to quit thinking about this. It would only make things worse.

Pushing himself to his feet, Sasuke walked out of the room. Stepping over the boxes, he entered the living room where Naruto was back to eating his ramen. "Is that all you eat?" He asked, glowering.

"And? You got a problem with it?" Naruto demanded, casting a dirty look at Sasuke.

"What if I do?" Sasuke replied coldly.

Naruto just seethed, gritting his teeth as his blue eyes wavered over Sasuke angrily. "Hmph." He grunted, slurping up the noodles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why did he choose this idiot? Why? WHY? He could've gone with someone else, but nooo. He had to pick Naruto. What made him pick the blonde in the first place? Sasuke shook his head, his inky locks falling over his eyes. He leaned against the wall and watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" A voice cried out and Sasuke cringed. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He choked, his face burning up out of embarrassment. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino peeked her head over his shoulder, her blonde bangs mixing with his black ones. "I heard what happened to your parents. Such a shame!" She nuzzled his cheek, his eyes widening. He wanted her off him. He wanted her off of him now.

"INO! GET YOUR STINKING HOOVES OFF OF SASU-KUN!" Sakura cried out, pointing a finger at the blonde. Her face was flushed and her teeth gritted.

Ino looked up and let go of Sasuke. "Hello to you too, Sakura-chan." She sneered, her voice laced with venom. "First come, first served as one would say. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?" She looked at him, smirking.

Sasuke just groaned, hiding his face with his hands. Why did he have to have fangirls? Why couldn't it be someone else? A faint sound caught his attention and he looked up before rolling his eyes. Seated a couple of desks away from him, Naruto was sleeping soundly and snoring a little. Didn't he have enough rest at home? Probably wanted to sleep off all the ramen he ate yesterday.

A pain stabbed at his heart and he gritted his teeth. Every time he tried to think of something else, his mind always wandered to Itachi. He wouldn't stop thinking about it until something was done. It was like a plague, coming back for more. He needed to do something about it, but what?

_(I guess it was kind of expected. I still don't like how this story came out. TT But you know, review, review! I hope you people like it. XD)_


End file.
